Every Minute, Every Hour
by Mayuka Masaki
Summary: This is a Midii x Trowa songfic with a song I thought was perfect for the story. Also, this is my first romance/songfic and I assure you I worked very hard on it. Please feel free to R/R.


**Every Minute, Every Hour  
  
**A Midii x Trowa songfic.  
Lyrics property 2Gether.  
  
NOTE: This is my first songfic, so please don't be too harsh when reviewing me. If I get a good outcome, I'll write more in the future. ( Lyrics are bolded, the corresponding parts are regular. Also, I only put the chorus to the song in once, since I didn't think it was needed anymore. )  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Another day has gone by,  
Still have your picture by my side.  
**The alarm clock rang and the restless young blonde reached for the snooze button. She knew she had to get up, but something made her want to sleep for a few more minutes. Lately her depression had become much worse. As the alarm continued to sound, her pale arm flailed up, knocking a small picture off her night stand. Almost immediately, she bolted up, her icy blue eyes sparkling, yet filled with worry. Looking down, she picked up the small metal frame and stroked the glass with her finger tips. Once again, she closed her eyes, holding back her stream of tears. Once again she dropped the picture, revealing a photograph of a young girl around the age of 10, possibly herself with a young brown haired, green eyed boy.  
  
  
**I can't forget when you left,  
When we said good-bye.  
**His green eyes peered down at the ground, long brown bangs covering half of his face. Recently nothing could make him forget his past. Usually, he had trouble remembering most things that happened, but the dreams always returned to him. Who was that young girl so many years ago? He closed his eyes and saw a vision of the small girl standing alone, scared and upset. He wanted to stop, but walked away from her, presumably forever. The memories slowly returned each day, but never enough to tell him the full truth. Why would he leave her alone like that?  
  
**I know it's hard to carry on,  
Can I survive.  
**Silently, the blonde girl boarded the aircraft carrier. Her new job as a reporter had once again brought her into outer space. Sure, she had given up being a spy so many years ago, only because of one boy, who she believed was her true love, had driven her to try and start her life over again. She sighed looking out the window, then down at her hands. A headache had once again stricken her as she reached for two bottles. One of aspirin, the second containing antidepressant pills.  
  
**Every minute, every hour,  
I just can't get you out of my mind,  
No matter how hard I try.  
**"Catherine, I'm leaving." His voice spoke silently, but he knew he was definitely sure it was the right thing to do this time, atleast it was what his dreams had told him.  
  
The older woman, about 10 years old, held her hands up to her pale face. She shook her head with disbelief, causing her curly red locks to bounce around. "Trowa, as your older sister, I demand you to stay here. The circus needs you, I need you."  
  
Trowa remained silent. The visions kept returning to him, stronger each time. This time only one name echoed in his mind. Midii. Midii Une. With his final thoughts, he walked away from his grief stricken sister.**  
**  
**Every day, every night,  
I wish you were back in my life.  
**Midii stepped off of the aircraft and read the nearby sign. "Welcome to L3 Colony." She sighed and walked along the dark streets. Closing her blue eyes once more, she thought of the boy she once knew as Nanashi. Where could he be now, she often wondered. She would give anything to see him once more.**  
  
Can we give it just one more chance,   
This time?  
**Trowa wandered down the streets, thinking about his visions. Were they all in his head or was it really a sign? He stopped once he got to a street light and rested against it. Sure, he wanted to find out the truth, but as of that time, Trowa was full of confusion.  
  
**Looking back on it now,  
Where we went wrong, I can't figure out.  
**Swiftly hurrying along, Midii rushed down the dark streets. Never before had she been afraid of the darkness, but this place was strange to her, almost as if it was looking out to get her. The farther she walked, Midii turned into a quick running pace. As far as she could see, there was a bit of light ahead of her. Her blonde locks flew back from the great speed she had picked up. Close ahead, but to dark to be seen was a pothole, which caught her foot and left her down on the pavement.**  
**  
**Wish I could turn back the time,  
And make you mine.  
**A slight squeal could be heard, as Trowa lifted up his head, in time to see the young girl on the ground, not to far away. Normally, he would have just stood there, but this time he felt different, and walked over to the blonde to help her up. Maybe she was hurt?  
  
"Nanashi". Midii whispered when she saw the hand reach out toward her. It was very dark, and she was almost sure it was her love, but it had been 8 years since they had spoken. Maybe she was mistaken.  
  
"It's Trowa now." He kept the same straight look on his face, but pulled her up onto her feet. "Midii." Was it really her? Trowa wondered if that could be the same girl, the young spy he once knew. He closed his eyes and wished he could have changed the past. Why did he walk away on her, he knew he loved her.  
  
**Is it too late, for us to try,  
A second time.  
**Midii began to sob uncontrollably, while trying to keep her gaze off of Trowa as much as possible. She knew it had to be her fault Trowa left to begin with. Not only had she kept her feelings locked up inside, she also managed to trick the Nanashi she once knew into her spying act.  
  
Trowa could sense something was wrong, obviously her large amount of tears added to that feeling. He knew Midii caused the death for so many people in the past, but it was also Midii who kept him alive. He had to forgive her, but he also found it hard to accomplish.  
  
**I just don't see things the same,  
I can't get out of the rain,  
It's clouding my mind.  
**A small rain began to fall upon to two, and Trowa wrapped his arms around Midii. "Midii, what are you doing here?" His green eyes made there way into Midii's, waiting for her response.  
  
"Nanashi. Trowa." She found it harder to speak and held onto Trowa as she cried out the rest of her tears. Tears of sorrow, depression and now a bit of happiness.**  
  
I'll make it all up to you,  
Just tell me what I should do,  
I want you back in my life.  
**"Trowa, I admit I was wrong in the past." Midii looked up and Trowa, pleading for his forgiveness. She knew she couldn't keep her feelings inside anymore. This may be her last chance to see the one she believed was indeed, her true love.  
**  
Can we give it one more chance,  
This time?  
**"I forgive you Midii." Trowa placed a hand on her face, then slid it down under her chin. Slowly, he tipped her head up, looking into her bright, yet watery eyes. "I don't know why, but I do."  
  
Midii smiled, and wrapped her arms around Trowa. Everything seemed like a dream, like those she had been having all along, but this time she felt warm inside. "Thank you, Nanashi."**  
  
Can we give it just one more chance.  
**"Trowa." He corrected her, before pressing his lips against hers, kissing her for what felt like an eternity, as they both had dreamed of for so long. Midii found herself forgetting why she even came to L3, but knew it had to be her true destiny calling her.  
  



End file.
